02:37
by chugster
Summary: On myöhä, ja yksin ollessa ikävätkin ajatukset alkavat ennen pitkää tuntua täysin loogisilta. Draco takoo vähän järkeä epävarman Harryn päähän. Fluffia.


AN: Ihme ja kumma, päädyin kirjoittamaan jo toisen suomenkielisen ficin, vaikka joskus olin täysin vakuuttunut ettei suomenkieli väänny ficcimuotoon. Mutta sitähän ne sanoo että vaihtelu virkistää. :D

Kieltolauseke: Harry ja/tai Draco eivät ole minun, eivät tietenkään. Eikä kukaan tästä minulle palkkaa maksa.

* * *

**02:37**

Harry havahtui avainten rapinaan ulko-oven lukossa. Hän hapuili lasit nenälleen ja siristi silmiään seinäkellolle, joka näytti himpun yli puoli kolmea. Viisarit erottuivat yllättävän hyvin verhojen välistä tulevan katuvalon loisteessa.

Draco kolisteli kenkänsä eteiseen, hiippaili sen jälkeen hiljaa keittiöön. Lasi kilahti toista vasten, jonka jälkeen hana alkoi kohista -hetken altaaseen, sitten lasiin. Lasi kolahti tiskiallasta vasten ja taas oli hiljaista, kunnes makuuhuoneen ovi narahti auki. Tumma hahmo livahti sisään, säpsähti kun näki Harryn olevan hereillä.

"Ei saatana, Harry," Draco kirosi puolivakavissaan. "Melkein säikähdin."

"Älä nyt sentään. Kunhan odottelin että tulet kotiin."

Draco veti paidan päänsä yli, kuoriutui pois housuistaan ja heitti lopuksi sukkansa lattialle muodostuneen vaatekasan päällimmäiseksi. "Ei sun olis tarvinnut odotella. Mähän sanoin että menee myöhään." Hän nappasi t-paitansa sängyn jalkopäästä ja veti sen päälleen. "Mutta nyt kun oot hereillä niin oota vielä vähän, mä käyn pesemässä hampaat," se sanoi ja lähti vessan suuntaan.

Draco oli vessassa jokusen tovin, ja kun hän tuli takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, Harry oli saanut ajatuksiaan koottua suunnilleen järkevään muotoon. Hän ei koskaan ollut ollut mitenkään hyvä näistä asioista puhumisessa, mutta nyt tuntui olevan sen aika.

"Tuu tänne vaan," Harry sanoi ja tiivisti seinään päin. Draco luikahti peiton alle ja oikaisi itsensä Harryn viereen. Jalat löysivät tiensä Harryn jalkojen lomaan ja lattiakylmät varpaat asettuivat Harryn lämpimiä pohkeita vasten.

"Kaikki hyvin?" Draco kysyi hiljaa, kun oli löytänyt mukavan asennon. Harry olisi kuullut kuiskauksenkin kun toinen oli niin lähellä.

"Koko ajan paremmin," Harry vastasi yhtälailla varoen, haroi Dracon tukkaa pois silmiltä. "Tänään oli vähän paska päivä. Olisi ollut kiva jos olisit ollut täällä."

"Mähän kysyin sua mukaan, olisit tullut vaan. Oli tosi hauskaa."

"Niin."

"Tai siis, vaikka ne nyt oli Blaisen synttärit niin kyllähän säkin olit automaattisesti kutsuttu mun mukana. Moni kyselikin että missä sä olit tänään."

"Mites ne sellaista kyseli?"

"No saatoin olla vähän myrtsinä alkuillasta." Harry ei voinut olla hymähtämättä Dracon myönnytykselle. Pansyn ja Blaisen oli varmasti täytynyt todella tehdä töitä jos ilta oli kaikesta huolimatta päättynyt yhtä positiivisesti kuin mitä Draco antoi olettaa.

"Ai?" Harry kysyi, ja kätki hymynkareensa Dracon tukkaan. Ilmeisesti tämä ei kuitenkaan aivan niin hyvin onnistunut kuin oli ollut tarkoituksena, sillä Draco tuhahti tietävän kuuloisena.

"Älä kuule yhtään ala. Mä olin tosi kiltisti, kysy vaikka Blaiselta. Sillä oli elämänsä parhaat synttärit tähän mennessä."

"En mä sanonut mitään."

"Niin. Ei sun mitään tarvinnut sanoa, mähän luen sun ajatukset tältä etäisyydeltä." Draco hymyili Harryn kaulaa vasten, hivutti jalkansa korkeammalle Harryn reittä pitkin ja painautui lähemmäs. Harry tunsi kuinka Dracon käsi kiemursi peiton lomasta selkäpuolelle, sitten neljä tylsää kynttä veti hitaasti neljä vierekkäistä naarmua lapaluiden välistä alas. "Senkin lurjus, kuvittelet että mä heitin jonkun itkupotkuraivarin siellä." Harry suoristi selkärankaansa ja kiemursi Dracon kynsiä pakoon.

"Et sä mitään ajatuksia osaa lukea. Mä ajattelin jotain ihan muuta kuule nyt."

"Kerro ihmeessä lisää."

"Mm. Mulla oli ikävä sua," Harry sanoi, kammaten Dracon tukkaa sormillaan. Tukassa oli lakkaa ja Harryn sormet takertuivat sen aiheuttamiin takkuihin aika ajoin. Hetken kumpikin oli aivan hiljaa, Draco silittäen Harryn selkää, Harry Dracon hiuksia.

"Hei," Draco sanoi jonkin ajan kuluttua. "Meillä jäi juttu kesken tässä. Miten se sun päivä niin ikävä oli?"

Harry veti syvään henkeä ja valitsi sanojaan hetken. Ei se loppujen lopuksi ollut mikään yksittäinen asia, ei mitään mikä olisi mennyt pieleen ja pilannut koko loppupäivän siinä samalla. Kaikki oikeastaan kiteytyi siihen, että…

"Sä olet nykyään paljon poissa."

Draco tuntui olevan hetken hengittämättä, sitten veti päätään taaemmas ja katsoi Harrya epäuskoisena, kulmat kurtussa. Harry päästi Dracon pienen matkan päähän, mutta piti yhä käsivartensa hänen ympärillään. Harryn poskia kuumotti Dracon tutkivan katseen alla, mutta hän uskoi –toivoi– makuuhuoneen hämärän peittävän niiden punan.

"Okei. Mä kuuntelen. Selitä." Ainakaan Draco ei ollut nauranut päin Harryn naamaa, vaan näytti ottavan asian tosissaan.

"En mä osaa sitä sen tarkemmin selittää. Jotenkin turhauttavaa, kun en mä yleensä tämmönen ole." Draco odotti kunnes Harry pääsi paremmin asiaan kiinni, ja sai sen puettua sanoiksi. "Tai siis, nyt tänäänkin. Kuinka säälittävää on etten mä näköjään enää osaa edes nukkua ilman sua?" Harry puuskahti. "Tämmönen ihmeellinen ikävä. Eikä se ole sitä että mä pelkäisin että sä tekisit jotain sillä aikaa kun-"

"Hei," Draco älähti tuohtuneena, mutta Harry jatkoi ennen kuin hän ehti sen enempää loukkaantua, " –ei kun kuuntele nyt, mähän just koitan sanoa ettei se ole sitä. Kyllä mä suhun luotan."

"Parempi olisi." Draco näytti vieläkin olevan ihmeissään, eikä Harrykään ollut turhan innoissaan näistä viimeaikaisista tuntemuksistaan.

"Mutta mä en tiedä miten sen sais loppumaan."

"Okei. No, lähdetään nyt tästä vaikka. Onko se ihan maailmanloppu jos sulla on välillä ikävä?"

"No ei tietenkään, mutta-"

"Koska siinähän ei sinällään ole mitään ihmeellistä," Draco sanoi, samalla kun jatkoi erilaisten kuvioiden ja kiemuroiden piirtämistä Harryn selkään. "En minäkään tykkää sinusta erossa olla."

Myöhäinen kellonaika ja huoneen hämäryys pelasivat Harrya vastaan, koska kuka tahansa järkevä ihminen olisi jättänyt asian siihen. Sen sijaan Harry kääntyi selälleen ja keräsi Dracon kainaloonsa. Järkevyys oli muutenkin yliarvostettua.

"Entäs sitten kaikki ne ajatukset jotka tulee sen jälkeen," hän sanoi.

"Mitkä ajatukset?"

"Miten hauskaa sulla on ilman minua. Ja että hetkenä minä hyvänsä sä tajuat miten parempi sun elämä vois olla, yksin tai jonkun muun kanssa, ja sitten sä lähdet pois." Harry kertoi ajatuksensa tiukasti kattoon tuijottaen, ääni juuri ja juuri kuiskausta kuuluvampi. "Enkä mä kestäisi sitä, en mitenkään päin. Joten itsekkäänä paskiaisena mä vaan toivon toivomistani ettet sä koskaan näkis miten hyvin sä pärjäisit ilman mua. Ja joka kerta kun sä tuut kotiin mä jotenkin odotan että sä olisit hoksannut sen sillä aikaa kun sä olit poissa." Hän ei uskaltanut vilkaista mitä Draco oli asiasta mieltä, miten hän reagoisi.

Draco kampesi itsensä ylös kyynärpäänsä varaan ja katsoi Harrya silmät ymmyrkäisinä. Hetken asiaa äimisteltyään hän läimäytti Harrya lujasti olkapäähän. Harry älähti ääneen, mutta enemmän yllätyksestä kuin kivusta.

"Tuo oli ehdottomasti typerin asia mitä mä oon kuullut pitkään aikaan," Draco totesi. Sitten hän kipusi Harryn päälle, otti tukevan otteen Harryn leuasta ja käänsi sen itseään päin. "Nyt kuuntelet vähän järkipuhetta, senkin mähmäpää."

"Mut-"

"Eikä kun nyt olet hiljaa. Mä en voi käsittää miten tää voi vieläkin olla näin epäselvää sulle, mutta mun elämä _on_ parempaa sun kanssa. Ei silloin kun mä olen muiden ihmisten kanssa, eikä silloin kun mä olen yksin. Sä kuvittelet että on säälittävää kun sä et saa unta yksinäsi? Mun päivän kohokohta on se kun mä tulen kotiin ja tiedän että sä olet siellä. Siinä sulle säälittävää."

Tämä sai Harryn hiljaiseksi.

"Ei se ole säälittävää," hän lopulta päätyi sanomaan. "Ei ollenkaan." Harryn kädet kipusivat Dracon vyötäröltä hänen t-paitansa alle ja alkoivat silittää hänen iholleen samoja rauhoittavia kuvia joita Draco oli aikaisemmin taiteillut Harryn selkään.

"Ollaan molemmat sitten yhtä säälittäviä," ehdotti Draco, kumartuen suutelemaan Harrya.

"Sovittu," Harry ehti vielä mutista vasten Dracon huulia ennen kuin hän eksytti ikävänsä Dracon hammastahnan makuisiin suudelmiin.

-fin-


End file.
